Our goals for the next year are the identification of proteins in cells transformed by mammalian sarcoma viruses and by human adenoviruses that are (1) viral coded, and (2) cell coded and virus induced or modified, which may contribute to the transformed cell phenotype. We will analyze highly parallel lines of untransformed and transformed cells using 2D gel electrophoresis and a highly sensitive immunoautoradiographic procedure that we have developed.